


La Última Palabra

by Black_Paradise, Dabird89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Dead People, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Nemeton, Talking To Dead People
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Paradise/pseuds/Black_Paradise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabird89/pseuds/Dabird89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que seria lo ultimo que quisieras escuchar antes de morir? Un mensaje de amor, una verdad o una mentira. Cuando mueres lo único que queda es la oscuridad, el no decir la verdad puede quitarte lo que mas amas y para recuperar lo tendrás que enfrentar grandes retos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es la última vez que hablo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic Sterek, estoy muy emocionada y llevaba pensándolo desde hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste y que comenten sus opiniones si lo dejo así o continuo, me encanta el Sterek y extraño mucho a Derek, Teen Wolf le pertenece a Jeff Davis a mi solo me gusta usar a su personajes. Disfrútenlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-subiendo capítulos e iniciamos con el primero agradezco mucho el trabajo que ha echo Black_Paradise y seguiremos trabajando duro para poder subir esta historia.  
> Nos estamos viendo.

La vida, la vida no puede ser más inconstante para mí. Creía que lo único raro que tenía era padecer TDAH, pero resultó no ser así. Un día, por mi intensa curiosidad, lleve a mi mejor amigo (mejor dicho, mi hermano) Scott a una búsqueda nocturna que terminó con él siendo un hombre lobo y conmigo conociendo a uno de los principales problemas de mi cabeza, y por qué no admitirlo ahora, de corazón.

 

El cómo me di cuenta no fue sencillo, la verdad. No tardé una noche entera, como las veces en las que busco información innecesaria en una de las tantas noches de insomnio. Más bien tardé cuatro meses con dos días, porque eso fue lo que duró mi relación con Malia. No terminamos mal, aunque hace mucho que no hablamos, pues ambos estamos asimilando lo que nos pasó.

 

La verdad, ambos nos cansamos de aparentar algo que no sentíamos. Entonces, después de terminar y replantearme qué era lo que yo quería, tuve un ataque de ansiedad y sentí tanta confusión que a veces no sabía si seguía siendo yo.

 

Sentí un nudo en el estómago y quise vomitar, después Scott se enteró de esto porque al parecer soy muy fácil de leer; claro, más si tienes un detector de mentiras en la nariz. Me apoyó como el buen amigo que no había sido en bastante tiempo, ya que sus deberes de Alfa y su noviazgo con Kira tomaban mucho tiempo.

 

Pero el problema era Derek, estaba próximo a irse a México con Braeden y yo comenzaba a tener el corazón roto incluso antes de haberme confesado. Me daba miedo el enfrentar la verdad, tenía demasiadas emociones encerradas que no podía contener y ya no quería contenerlas. Pero no quería hablar de esto y ocultarlo me estaba costando una parte de mí cordura, pero qué le iba a decir: "Te amo Derek y sé que no soy una sexy caza recompensas y que tengo serios problemas emocionales, tal vez algunos mentales; pero mis sentimientos por ti son honestos y confía en que yo nunca podría traicionarte".

 

Nunca, no podría decirlo al menos no así de seguro, creo que tendría un ataque de pánico y me desmayaría del miedo, pero la oportunidad se presentó y tenía que decirlo para que me rompiesen el corazón y pudiera seguir, aunque hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza que da vueltas y vueltas, no me deja dormir y me repite con insistencia que no podré volver a amar.

 

Me armé de un valor que no poseía y le mandé un mensaje de que lo vería en el bosque cerca de la escuela, se lo diría y esperaría a que no me matara después de eso; porque Derek ha cambiado, no es que ya sea señor amabilidad o que sea el mejor conversador, pero al menos no va amenazando a la gente especialmente a mí, con desgarrar sus gargantas.

 

Mi único deseo es que no se sienta asqueado y proceda a golpearme, tal vez solo le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ni siquiera le he dicho y ya me imagino lo peor, culpo a mi baja autoestima y a mi cerebro disperso y nervioso.

 

Salí de casa un día dispuesto a hacerlo, el atardecer todavía no se mostraba y mi padre llegaría en la noche, todos estaban ocupados y yo me embarcaría en una misión suicida para mi pobre corazón. Subí al Jeep y puse canciones intentando calmar mi mente que al parecer no quería cooperar conmigo.

 

Llegué al lugar y me senté cerca de unas rocas, faltaba 20 minutos y yo tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago, que bueno que no había comido, porque ya habría vomitado varias veces. Esperé bastante tiempo y el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente, porque no se me ocurrió antes era obvio que no vendría, me quedé observando un rato el sol, cuando escuché un sonido y esperaba ver al monstruo de turno, un asesino, algún criminal todo menos a Derek.

 

Él estaba ahí como siempre tan imponente, tan serio, tan perfecto, me observó fijamente y se tocó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado, y habló: “Bien aquí estoy, que era lo tan importante que tenías que decirme, porque Stiles tengo demasiadas cosas que empacar”.

 

Me sudaban las manos, pero no era el momento para ser débil. “Sabes, no sé si por tu condición canina no reconozcas el horario, pero llevo esperándote bastante tiempo”. Bueno, eso no era lo que quería decir, pero qué quería, no es como si hubiese escrito un guion para decírselo.

 

“Bien entonces me voy”  Recuerdo que dijo, con su mirada asesina fija en mí.

 

“¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿No conoces el sarcasmo? Bien, lo siento, necesito decirte algo importante. ¿No quieres tomar asiento? Es que el verte ahí parado me pone más nervioso de lo que ya estoy”

 

“Stiles no tengo tiempo” Lo vi comenzar a caminar y adentrarse al bosque, me levanté como resorte y comencé a perseguirlo llamándolo con fuerza, creo que esto es la clara representación de lo que siento y de lo que siempre sucederá con nosotros.

“Derek espera, espera por favor... Necesito decirte algo, es muy importante que me escuches, solo te pido eso, como un último favor”

“¡NO! Stiles, mira... No necesitas decir nada, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, no lo arruines”

Eso me dolió más que un golpe, sentí que me arrancaba el corazón, quería decirle lo qué sentía para que el dolor, el amor, todo lo que mi corazón encerraba no explotara. Pero él no quería escuchar, él puso un candado y tiró la llave, me quedé parado y tan quieto que si no fuera por mi corazón que latía desenfrenado, él pensaría que estoy muerto.

“¡¿Por qué no?! Solo necesito que me escuches” Exclamé, dolido.

“No… sé lo que vas a decir y eso es algo que no quiero escuchar, hagámonos un favor, solo olvidemos esto” Corrió y me dejó solo en el bosque, quedé aturdido por un rato, no había llorado pero lo comencé a hacer mientras caminaba hacia mi Jeep.

 

Lloré y lloré hasta que mis ojos se hincharon y mi garganta se secó, estuve en el Jeep hasta el amanecer y me quedé dormido en el asiento de atrás, entre sueños sentía una mano acariciar mi rostro y un ligero olor a rosas. Después de eso no recuerdo nada, hasta que abrí los ojos y estaba en el cuarto de Scott siendo observado por Kira y Lydia.

 

Se veían preocupadas, Kira me toco la cara suavemente como lo hace una madre con su hijo, creo que el papel de mamá alfa le va a quedar de maravilla. Le sonreí para trasmitirle tranquilidad aunque sabía perfectamente que me estaba muriendo de tristeza, que no le podía mentir a nadie y eso es muy patético, porque a nadie le gusta estar tan expuesto a sus emociones.

 

Les di la espalda a las dos y escuché a Lydia ir por el alfa, oí pasos y a un agitado Scott correr por las escaleras hasta llegar a mí, me tocó el hombre y les pidió a las chicas que salieran del cuarto, ellas salieron diciéndome 'un regresaremos a verte', pero la verdad yo no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera quería verme a mí mismo al espejo, me sentía decepcionado de mi mismo por muchas razones.

 

“Tu padre me pregunto si habías dormido en mi casa, porque no estabas en la tuya, le dije que sí, porque no quería darle preocupaciones. Entonces me pregunté: ¿dónde está Stiles? ¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de su casa? ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, a su hermano? ¿Dónde estabas y por qué no me lo dijiste?”

 

La verdad quería ignorar sus preguntas y no quería dar respuestas que abrieran más la herida de lo que ya estaba. Él continuó “Entonces decidí marcar a todos y adivina, alguien me dijo que te había visto por última vez en el bosque cerca de la escuela, ¿sabes quién fue?” Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, porque la única persona que sabía dónde estaba, era la que me había roto el corazón.

 

“Derek, me dijo dónde estabas Stiles, no me dijo que había pasado, pero sé que te hizo daño…” Vi cómo apretaba fuertemente la colcha y que sus uñas comenzaban a presentarse, me levanté como un resorte y lo detuve abrazándolo con fuerza.

 

“¡Alto! Derek no me hizo daño, bueno, sí, pero no daño físico, solo me negó una respuesta”

 

Se tranquilizó y me respondió el abrazo “Sé que no soy bueno para dar consejos, porque siempre soy quien los recibe, principalmente de ti” Ese comentario me sacó una sonrisa.

 

“Bueno, eso es cierto, pero este abrazo es lo único que necesito”

 

“Lo siento, Stiles” Comencé a llorar de nuevo, en  realidad fui muy patético ese día, pero me lo he de permitir porque se me rompió el corazón y debería ser puesto como justificante para faltar al trabajo.

 

Solo fuimos Scott y yo, bueno, hasta la tarde cuando llegaron Kira, Lydia y Malia. Ella fue la que me dijo un “estamos a mano”, esa chica es especial sus comentarios no podrían ser menos atinados, pero quitó un peso extra en mi consciencia. Hablamos poco, comimos muchos, vi suficientes películas de desmembramientos y muertes, que son las mejores para un corazón roto.

 

Le hablé a mi padre, le dije que estábamos teniendo una pijamada extendida de 3 días, no quería que me viera así, suficientes problemas le causo para que un corazón roto le haga más canas en su cabello. Por la noche cuando solo quedábamos nosotros, y llegaron las preguntas incomodas.

 

“¿Por qué se lo dijiste? Me habías dicho que no lo harías”  Comenzó Scott.

 

“Bueno, cuando uno no se toma su pastilla de Adderall hace cosas que no creía posibles”

 

“¿Enserio esa es tu excusa? Ni yo tengo excusas tan malas”

 

“¡Auch! Eso fue un duro golpe para mi inteligencia, Scott no te creía tan cruel” Bromeé, intentando cambiar de tema.

 

“Stiles basta, solo dime la verdad, soy yo, tu hermano”

 

“Vale, creo que tuve un momento de valor, sabía que pronto se iría con ella y yo solo quería decirle lo que sentía, no quería que se me quedara atascado en el corazón y me lo terminara reventando, creía que con eso el sentimiento dejaría de consumirme”

 

“Y entonces...” Insistió, esperando que continuara con mi explicación.

 

-“Pues nada, no quiso escuchar, ni siquiera me dejó hablar. No me dio la cara, me dejó parado en el bosque con mis sentimientos en la garganta y como no pude decirlos tuve que llorarlos. Lloré y lloré esperando que se quedara seco mi corazón, pero eso es imposible, ya que aún tengo muchos sentimientos y todos son para él”

 

“Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Le tienes rencor, estás enojado?”

 

“No, no lo estoy. Y creo que no le podría guardar rencor, solo... déjalo, sé que en algún momento todo tendrá que acomodarse, y él no quería romper algo, tal vez también estaba asustado como yo”

 

“Eres muy bueno, Stiles. ¿Sabes algo? Siempre fuiste muy obvio, todos notamos cuando ya estabas enamorado, nunca puedes ocultar tus emociones”.

 

“Gracias, eso era lo único que no quería escuchar”

 

 Por su mirada de cachorrito noté que no había captado la burla, le di un golpe en el hombro. “No pasa nada, todo está bien, en este momento lo único que necesito es dormir, vamos a dormir Scott”

 

Él asintió y nos recostamos en la cama. Pensé que no dormiría, que tendría una de mis tantas noches con insomnio, pero dormí las 8 horas que un ser humano normal descansa. Al día siguiente vimos películas, jugamos videojuegos y comí pizza hasta reventar, todos deberían hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, es domingo.

 

A continuación de esto regresé a casa con mi padre, y él nunca llegó a enterarse de la razón de mi estadía en casa de Scott, o de lo que ocurrió ese fatídico día, que recuerdo aunque me arda el pecho.

 

Pasan los días, y yo con mi misma rutina: voy a la escuela, ayudaba en la veterinaria para conseguir dinero (ya que necesito arreglar el Jeep y no es barato, aunque lo gracioso es que soy el aprendiz de Scott), hacía varias actividades para mantenerme entretenido. Nuestras actividades sobrenaturales se han minimizado, solo tuvimos algunas visitas pero vinieron en calidad de amigos

 

Eso no significa que haya dejado de pensar en él. Lo sigo haciendo. Todos los días lo recuerdo, aparece entre mis sueños y lo veo en los paisajes de la ciudad. El bosque huele a él, me duele el corazón pero no quiero olvidarlo, quiero que se me tatúe en la piel. Derek, dónde estarás, te anhelo tanto que incluso me duele.

 

Cuando estoy en la escuela me encierro bastante tiempo en la biblioteca. Es el lugar más tranquilo y el olor de los libros me tranquiliza, muchas veces se me olvida el comer y termino siendo regañado por alguno de los muchachos, la mayoría de las veces por Lyds. Hablando de eso, ella se presenta en la puerta de la biblioteca como toda una súper estrella sonriéndole a los nerds que se derriten al verla.

 

—Creo que se ha vuelto una costumbre el que tenga que venir por ti, no sé qué fascinación tienes de encerrarte aquí, pero vámonos. —No me ha pedido mi opinión, me está dando una orden y espera que la acate rápido.

 

—En serio, Lyds, no necesitas venir por mí, estoy bien.

 

—Yo tengo que venir porque fácilmente manipulas a los demás, pero yo soy Lydia Martin y a mí nadie me manipula. —Se acomoda el cabello y comienza a caminar como la diva que es.

 

—No estoy intentado manipularte, ni a ti ni a nadie. Simplemente quiero un momento a solas, es todo. —Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi casillero, ella se mantiene a mi lado mientras mueve su tacón, parece un tic nervioso que hace cuando algo comienza a frustrarla.

 

—Siempre dices lo mismo, es una mala costumbre tuya el que desaparezcas todos los días para tu momento a solas. A quién quieres engañar, tú estás deprimido.

 

Ha sonado el timbre y se llena de gente los pasillos, todos van hablando y nos miran. Desde que me junto con Lyds me he vuelto más visible, y en estos momentos eso me pone nervioso.

 

—Disculpen, vengo ofreciendo cupcakes son para la compra de equipos nuevos para la biblioteca.

 

Me habla una jovencita de cabello corto debajo de la barbilla. Es pelirroja, mientras que Lydia tiene el cabello rubio fresa ella lo tiene rojo como la sangre, con grandes ojos negros y piel blanca. Es pequeña, y se ve tímida y callada, a pesar de su aspecto exuberante no llama mucho la atención. Es una pequeña llama apagada.

 

—Claro, si es para la biblioteca será un placer ayudar. —Ella me sonríe y me pone muy nervioso. Me recuerda a algo, pero no sé qué es.

 

— ¿Ayudar a la biblioteca? Me parece bien, necesita muchas mejoras, dame uno.

 

—Claro señorita Lydia,  muchas gracias por su compra.

 

Sale caminando apresurada y la pierdo de vista entre los pasillos, me da miedo la facilidad con la que desaparece.

 

— ¡STILES! Llevo esperándote bastante tiempo, al menos comiste algo.

 

—Oh no, mamá Scott hace presencia, nos vemos después de clases —me despido rápidamente de Lyds.

 

Salgo corriendo oyendo a Scott gritar mi nombre, pero, ¿es que no tengo derecho a estar deprimido y esperar que mi corazón se calme? Recuerdo haber dejado a Lydia esperando parada, sé que después se las cobrara y me va a doler mucho, más después de que Parrish le enseñara defensa personal. Yo también se lo pedí pero como no soy una sexy Lydia y mi padre se enteró nadie me quiso mostrar, son una bola de ingratos.

 

Mi vida va avanzando poco a poco anhelo a Derek todos los días, soy como un adicto que tiene que pensar en él para poder seguir sufriendo… amándolo. Pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo a solas, vuelvo a comer con mis amigos, salgo más seguido y me he puesto a ver todas las películas que me he perdido en el cine.

 

Hoy fuimos al bosque a entrenar, mejor dicho fui a verlos cómo entrenan. Decidimos ir al cine a ver una película y después a comer a un restaurante que está cerca de la gasolinera. Ahí se encuentra el taller donde suelen reparar mi Jeep. Vamos en la carretera, y llevo a Kira y Scott en mi coche mientras Lydia lleva a Malia y a Liam. Parrish nos verá a la hora de su descanso y después estaremos en la casa de Scott viendo más películas.

 

—Chicos, tengo que llevar el Jeep a reparar, ¿está bien si los dejo en el restaurante?

 

— ¿Al fin tienes el dinero para el Jeep? Qué bien Stiles, vamos apartar mesa, déjanos cerca.

 

—Vale, no tardaré mucho.

 

Los dejo cerca y Lydia se estaciona en el restaurante, así que conduzco hasta encontrarme con Joel, el amable señor que siempre repara mi Jeep, y el que espero que sea lo suficientemente amable para no cobrarme una fortuna.

 

—Stiles, muchacho, qué bueno verte por aquí.

 

—Hola, Joel. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Bien muchacho, ¿y tú que tal? Veo que al fin traes a este luchador, ah míralo está tan gastado el pobre. —Acaricia el capote del Jeep como si fuera un animal herido, es un gran hombre y ama demasiado los coches.

 

—Joel, trabajé mucho y tengo el dinero para que lo arregles, ¿cuánto crees que será?

 

—No se ve tan mal, si no te conociera te cobraría 500 dólares. —Creo que el alma se me fue a los pies, solo logré ganar 300, y eso para mí era ya mucho dinero—. Pero como eres tú y me agradas mucho te lo dejo en 200.

 

—Dime que las piezas no son robadas y tenemos un trato.

 

—No lo son. —Me mira fijamente, como si estuviera indignado, mas sonríe y me guiña un ojo—. Has hecho el mejor trato de tu vida.

 

Le sonrío, y le pago lo que le debo. Lo mejor de todo es que me ha sobrado suficiente para invitar algo a los chicos, tener que soportarme debe ser muy cansado. Han pasado mucho tiempo cuidándome los días que he estado deprimido, así que me hace feliz poder recompensarles de algún modo las molestias que se han tomado en mí.

 

Veo a una madre caminando con su hija, la lleva de la mano y le sonríe como alguna vez lo hizo la mía. No sé por qué la recuerdo en este momento, tal vez porque necesito que alguien me dé un consejo  acerca de Derek. Voy caminando cerca de ellas, ya que parece que vamos a la misma dirección. De repente, se oye el claxon de una camioneta. Giro la cabeza para verla, y me horrorizo al notar que viene muy rápido y que ha perdido el control.

 

La madre corre con su hija enganchada a su brazo, y cuando se da cuenta de que ella no es lo suficientemente rápida, la avienta con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras la hija cae a salvo, intento llegar hacia la mujer lo más veloz que he corrido en toda mi vida. No sé cómo logro conseguirlo, pero justo cuando escucho el claxon del camión al lado de mi oído consigo llegar y empujarla a la acera. Solo veo a la camioneta hacia a mí y el color del atardecer que pinta las nubes.

 

Mi último pensamiento está dedicado a él y lo que me habría encantado escuchar ese día. Oigo el grito de Lydia, y todo se vuelve negro.

En la tumba de Stiles han plantado azucenas y se ha escrito que murió siendo un héroe. El cielo le llora y el ambiente es triste y gris. Hay una persona que se mantiene parada junto a la tumba y llora como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.


	2. Lo que tuve que callar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la ayuda de mi sensacional editora, en mi caso próximamente volveré a subir capitulo, he regresado a la universidad y la inspiración me ha abandonado, espero pronto volver a subir por que amo escribir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas, este capitulo pertenece a Derek como el no es un gran conversador son mas pensamientos que diálogos con otras personas. Aquí el mostrara las razones por las que actuó así, espero que les agrade mucho y agradezco los kudos y comentarios tan lindos que me dejan.

Capítulo 2.- Lo que tuve que callar.

 

Recuerdo perfectamente bien esos días.

 

 

 

Llevaba mirando mi celular desde hace una hora, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería era muy obvio, correr con todas mis fuerzas y abrazarlo hasta que su corazón (naturalmente impulsivo) se calmase y me regresara una sonrisa tímida de las que daba cuando realmente le llegaba el sentimiento.

 

 

 

Pero eso no debía, no debe, ser así, le estaba dando tantas vueltas que no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que suena el reloj. Vi el atardecer mostrarse desde la ventana, llegaba tarde, así que comencé a correr hacia el bosque. Habría sido más rápido si fuera transformado como lobo, pero no podía llegar con él desnudo. Iba con mi pecho lleno de temor porque no quería que dijese algo de lo que después ambos nos pudiéramos arrepentir.

 

 

 

Me imaginé miles de escenarios posibles, y en todos ellos podía ver un futuro incierto y triste. Lo que quería, lo que sigo queriendo para él, era y es una vida tranquila. Una donde pudiera ver a sus nietos correr en el jardín desde el pórtico, con la persona que lo hiciera feliz tomándole la mano. Yo no era ni soy esa persona, yo soy un tumulto de problemas, viviendo siempre esperando lo peor. Teniendo que cuidar mis espaldas a cada paso que doy, no quería eso para él.

 

 

 

Admito que soy un tipo frío, poco sociable, huraño y gruñón. Lo soy, no puedo negarlo. Siendo tan distintos, ¿cómo fue posible que le llegara a gustar así? Sé que hay algo más en su querer, lo puedo oler a kilómetros de distancia. Yo también siento lo mismo por él, pero si le digo que sí lo único que lograré será que él tenga su vida en constante peligro.

 

 

 

Lo amo y lo amo tanto que me va a doler hasta el alma el rechazarlo, porque sé bien que no podremos estar juntos. Lo amo tanto que intenté sacrificar mi felicidad, la última oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz, para que él pudiera tener una vida normal.

 

 

 

Llegué al lugar y él estaba sentado en unas rocas. Lucía como un conejo asustado, y me vía con sus grandes y bonitos ojos Bourbon. Siempre he amado sus ojos. Lo primero que salió de su boca fue un intento de sarcasmo, se le notaba nervioso. Lo único que quería hacer en ese instante era abrazarlo y calmar ese alocado corazón que revoloteaba como un colibrí.

 

 

 

Cuando iba a hablar le puse un alto de antemano y evité darle la cara. Me dolía su dolor y mi lobo solo quería pegarse a él para poder quitarle ese horrible olor a tristeza, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía mantenerme fuerte en mi decisión.

 

 

 

Comencé a caminar para alejarlo de mí, no quería darle ninguna esperanza porque podría acabar dañado, pero él fue detrás de mí. Estaba esperando poder hablar pero no debía permitírselo. Si oyera que me ama del mismo modo en el que yo lo amo a él... no sería capaz de dejarlo, me quedaría con él para siempre. Corrí lejos de él y sus hermosos ojos brillantes, porque era y sigo siendo un cobarde, y me temo que siempre lo seré. Mientras me alejaba podía oler sus lágrimas, mi lobo lloraba emitiendo desesperados sollozos. ¿Y yo? Yo... tenía el corazón roto y lleno de dolor, a pesar de haber sido el que había provocado todo eso. A pesar de estar haciendo lo correcto.

 

Llegué al loft y vi a Braeden acomodando sus cosas en la camioneta. Le di asilo mientras estuvimos aquí, ya no teníamos nada que ver más que negocios, me sentía incapaz de seguir. Ella se preparaba para que nos fuéramos, ya que la iba a acompañar a México los primeros meses para buscar a la Loba como se lo había prometido. La otra razón, la que estaba oculta en mi corazón, era que Stiles quería encontrarla para ayudar a Malia. Después de esos meses nos separaríamos y yo iría con Cora al sur, y tal vez algún día regresaría.

 

 

 

“Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo asesinando monstruos, y tengo que estar aquí” murmuró ella en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero logré escucharla.

 

 

 

“No me importa lo que digas” dije con dureza. “Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Yo te ayudo temporalmente en la búsqueda de la Loba y si la encontramos se lo notificaremos a Scott y después partiré con mi hermana Cora”

 

 

 

Terminó aventando las cosas en la cajuela y la cerró con fuerza. “No importa que tan fuerte quieras aparentar ser, solo eres un maldito crío jugando a ser adulto”.

 

 

 

La vi abandonar el edificio y tomar su motocicleta, para después marcharse a toda velocidad. No me preocupó, ella tenía que regresar. Supuse que tendría que esperarla adentro. Mi habitación estaba limpia y en perfecto estado, mi ropa llevaba impregnada el olor de Stiles. Ese dulce olor de su tristeza. Tendría que estar con él, abrazándolo, mimándolo, llenándolo de besos en cada uno de sus lunares, incluidos los que se perdían debajo de su ropa.

 

 

 

Pero estaba solo, y solo me quedaba ese olor. Me quité la ropa y la guardé dentro de una bolsa hermética para mantener su aroma. Tomé un baño y me senté en la ventana a fumar. Pensaba mucho en él, creo que todos los días lo tengo presente y me pone nervioso el que algo le sucede. Esa es la razón por la que decidí dejarlo, estaría mejor mucho mejor sin mí, o eso pensaba.

 

 

 

Sonó el celular y era... era Scott. Se me disparó el corazón como si fuera un tambor, pero aun así contesté intentando no oír ninguna mala noticia. “Derek, siento molestarte, ¿pero has visto a Stiles? No ha llegado a su casa, estoy preocupado”

 

 

 

Me puse nervioso, involuntariamente empecé a pensar cientos de escenarios de terror. Mierda, tengo una mente muy pesimista. A pesar de todo lo que había en mi mente, conseguí que mis emociones no se notaran en mi voz, y conseguí decir firmemente un “La última vez que lo vi estaba en el bosque cerca de la escuela”

 

 

 

“Vale, entonces iré a buscarlo, te mandare un mensaje después. Gracias, Derek” Respondí con un simple ''bien'', y ambos colgamos.

 

 

 

Salí por la ventana y me transformé, cuando estoy de esta manera mi percepción del mundo cambia. Veo mejor, mi olfato percibe cualquier olor y mi cuerpo es más fuerte y rápido. Percibí su olor, estaba dentro del Jeep y también vi llegar a Scott. A pesar de que ya es un alfa no tiene sus sentidos tan desarrollados como los míos, por lo que no se percata de mi presencia. Stiles estaba bien, solo se había quedado dormido, pero tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

 

 

 

Di la vuelta y regresé al loft, Braeden me esperaba apoyada en la puerta. Fui cambiando lentamente, mientras ella me observaba fijamente. “Nos vamos hoy” Ordené, sin preocuparme de estar desnudo.

 

 

 

“¿Qué? Planeábamos irnos mañana” Se quejó ella. Le lancé las llaves y le señalé la camioneta con un gesto enfadado en mi rostro.

 

 

 

“¡SÚBETE! Y enciende la camioneta nos vamos”

 

 

 

Tenía que dejarlo y aun cuando eso me deprimía más de lo que ya estaba, iba a hacerlo. Me vestí rápidamente, para luego coger mi bolsa de viaje, y montarme en el auto. Parábamos pocas veces durante el trayecto, solo para lo esencial como comer y dormir. Era difícil el mantenerse desocupado cuando había varios persiguiéndote para asesinarte, pero aun así no podía pasar un día sin pensar en él.

 

 

 

Lo soñaba y lo veía en todas partes. Pensaba tanto en él que oía su voz siempre que estaba en peligro.

 

 

 

<<Mi hermoso Stiles, ¿qué estarás haciendo? Te anhelo tanto que siento que me arrancan el corazón>> Hubo unos días en que me los pasaba pensando en él, más que de costumbre, y eso me preocupaba mucho. ¿En qué problemas se estaría metiendo mi dulce y nervioso adolescente?

 

 

 

Un día, de repente me dio un dolor tan fuerte que me tiro al suelo. Mi vista se nubló, y sentía la garganta reseca, con mi boca llena de un sabor a sangre. Pensé que me habían herido sin que me diera cuenta, comencé a revisar mi cuerpo en busca de heridas, pero no había rastro de nada. Mi cuerpo lucía bien, pero mi alma se sentía rota en más de un sentido. No lo entendía, solo sabía que era el más terrible dolor que había experimentado nunca.

 

 

 

Braeden llegó corriendo y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sentí un aire frío recorriendo mi espalda, ella contestó porque yo dudaba poder mantenerme consciente durante más tiempo. El dolor era incesante, insufrible.

 

 

 

“Soy Braeden, ¿quién habla?” La vi parada, inmóvil, perdiendo el color de su rostro. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Eso me recordó a Stiles, y el dolor se incrementó al pensar en el chico de los lunares. Braeden continuó hablando “Está aquí conmigo, espera un segundo. Derek, es Kira, tienes... tienes que contestar”

 

 

 

Me pasó el teléfono mirándome fijamente, algo indecisa, me atrevería a decir preocupada. Se giró y comenzó a rebuscar en el maletero de la camioneta, supongo que para darme algo de privacidad. No quería contestar, mi instinto decía que no me gustaría lo que fuera a escuchar, pero aun así hablé, con un tono inexpresivo que no delataba mi dolor “¿Qué necesitas Kira? Scott sabe que aún no tengo noticias”

 

 

 

“No es eso...” Su voz apenas se escuchaba y se oían suaves sollozos que me taladraban el alma.

Me latía el corazón tan lento, oía su palpitar y todo me daba vueltas. De todos modos, me concentré en sus palabras. Aunque hubiera preferido no escuchar lo que tenía que decirme “Stiles... Stiles ha muerto”

 

 

 

No terminé de escucharla, lancé el celular como si me quemara la piel. Braeden me tiró las llaves a la mano, salí disparado a la camioneta y conduje. Conduje hasta que la camioneta se quedó sin gasolina, en la cajuela venía la motocicleta y continúe viajando hasta que vi el amanecer.

 

 

 

Cuando me acerqué a California me transformé en un lobo y todo fue más rápido, llegué casi desfalleciendo al anochecer. Solo recuerdo ver la veterinaria y una persona acercarse a mí. Abrí los ojos, y estaba en el sillón de la oficina de Deaton, venía entrando con un vaso de agua que me ofreció y no dudé en tomar, no había bebido agua en demasiadas horas, me sentía horriblemente cansado. Apenas tenía fuerza pero busqué levantarme, necesitaba llegar donde estaba Stiles.

 

 

 

“Tranquilo, Derek” Habló en su usual tono relajado, aunque esta vez tenía un cierto tono oscuro. “No le han dado sepultura, será mañana, cuando la policía cierre el caso”

 

 

 

“¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¡¿Quién fue?!” Tenía tanta ira dentro... Quien fuera el que había hecho eso lo pagaría caro, lo destrozaría hasta no dejar rastro de él, estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar una guerra aunque fuera el único que la luchara

 

 

 

“No fue ninguna criatura sobrenatural. Fue un simple accidente, un hombre alcoholizado perdió el control de su camioneta. Esta iba directamente contra una mujer con su hija. Stiles las salvó, pero a cambio recibió el impacto directo de la camioneta y murió al instante, el conductor también murió” Todo mi cuerpo se congelo sentía la sangre fría como hielo y mi corazón latía inconscientemente porque yo perdí la conciencia de nuevo.

 

 

 

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la primera persona que vi fue a Scott. Él me miraba seriamente, como pidiendo explicaciones de por qué estaba aquí, pero al ver mi rostro solo me tocó el hombro suavemente.

“Quiero ir a caminar” Dije, con la voz ronca y áspera.

 

 

 

“Vamos, necesitamos hablar” Afirmé con mi cabeza. Tenía un suero conectado a la vena, creo que la deshidratación y el hambre habían pasado factura a mi cuerpo.

 

 

 

Caminamos a la salida de la clínica veterinaria, y Malia me dio un poco de pan y una botella de agua. No quería comer, no quería nada, pero Scott me la puso en la mano como orden de un alfa y comencé a masticar. Sabía que lo hacía por mi bien. Salimos de la veterinaria a paso lento, para que yo no tuviera que esforzarme. Scott formuló la pregunta que estaba deseando decir “¿Por qué estás aquí Derek? Creíamos que no querías nada con él”

 

 

 

“¿Realmente me vas a preguntar eso? Supongo que me lo merezco” Soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza “Decidí callar para evitar que le sucediera algo y mira... ya no está” Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No había llorado porque no podía perder el tiempo en el camino, pero ahora aquí mi cuerpo ya no quería seguir aguantando.

 

 

 

“Creo que si me explicas entenderé, porque no entiendo nada” Pidió el alfa.

 

 

 

“Yo amo a Stiles, lo amo tanto que es mi prioridad, esa es la razón por que lo dejé” Murmuró con simpleza.

 

 

 

“No lo entiendo. Si realmente lo amas, ¿por qué te marchas? ¿Por qué no dejaste que se confesara? ¡Tú sabias lo que sentía por ti!”

 

“Stiles me amaba tanto como yo a él, eso lo sé bien” Susurró, sintiendo como sus ojos se iban aguando lentamente.

 

 

 

“¡¡Entonces!! ¿Por qué?”

 

 

 

“Cuando estaba en México, antes de decir vivir allí con Cora, un grupo de cazadores nos atacaron. Su principal objetivo, como siempre, era yo. Después de eso pensé durante mucho tiempo que si Stiles se convertía en mi pareja, ¿qué sucedería? Siempre estaría en peligro, no podría tener una vida, una familia tranquila, nada normal. ¿Qué haría yo si alguien lo lastimaba? Llegué a la conclusión de que estaría mejor sin mí, de que de este modo el estaría a salvo” Scott me miró incrédulo “¿Recuerdas a Paige o Allison? Ambas las amamos, y ambas murieron por relacionarse con el mundo sobrenatural. Para mí Stiles es muy importante, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo por estar conmigo” Nunca había hablado tanto, vi a Scott pensativo, me di cuenta que estábamos caminando al cementerio de autos.

 

 

 

“Stiles lloró mucho cuando tú te fuiste y por esa razón debería estar molesto contigo, querer golpearte o echarte, pero en lo único que pienso es en que tanto tú como yo somos unos idiotas. Creemos que hacemos lo correcto para los demás pero nuestras decisiones solo los lastima más” Vi algunas patrullas en el lugar y Scott me hizo una seña para que entrara. No dudé en hacerlo y me guíe por el olor, el olor dulzón de la muerte. Ese olor que rodeaba una camioneta gris, y ahí estaba el padre de Stiles.

 

 

 

“Señor” Volteó a verme, lucía como un fantasma. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría frente a mí

 

 

 

“Derek, eres tú. Mira, esto y una botella me quitaron lo más importante, todo lo que amaba en el mundo” Era la camioneta y mi cuerpo dejo de responderme mi visión se puso roja como la sangre y me transforme, ataqué la camioneta sin piedad, la llené de golpes hasta que la deshice, no quería que quedara nada y aullé lleno de dolor.

 

 

 

Scott llego rápido pero yo ya estaba des-transformándome. Solo había un triste hombre llorando en los brazos de otro. La vida es cruel y llena de dolor, nunca me había sentido tan destruido. Alguien arriba definitivamente me odiaba, tal vez en mi vida pasada fui un hombre tan malo que el karma me cobraba todo lo que había hecho. ¿Pero por qué tenía que arrebatarle la vida también a Stiles? ¿Por qué a él?

 

 

 

Nos acompañaron a casa de Stiles. Entré a su habitación, aún tenía ese aroma que me encantaba. Él olía a un cítrico, así huelen generalmente las personas ansiosas que tienen demasiada energía. En esas personas, el olor es insoportable para algunos, pero no en él. Él tenía un olor cítrico dulce, como cuando apenas están brotando o floreciendo poco a poco las flores.

 

 

 

Para mí era el aroma perfecto. Lo olería todo el día, siempre quería poner mi nariz en su cuello, cerca de su manzana. Allí era donde olía más fuerte, quería morderlo suavemente hasta que nos dejáramos marcas que duraran toda la vida. Pero ahora su cuarto era frío como un congelador y esos brotes estaban muriendo con rapidez.

 

 

 

Me quedé hasta que llegó el aviso de que su cuerpo estaba ya en la funeraria. Estaba listo para darle sepultura, ya no podíamos darle su último adiós por que el cuerpo empezaría a presentar descomposición, y sé que a él le gustaría que lo recordara como lucia. Que lo viera con esa chispa que lo rodeaba cada vez que algo se le ocurría, cuando pensaba demasiado rápido que parecía que su cerebro colapsaría y se mordía suavemente sus labios.

 

 

 

Volví a llorar, solo... solo quería verlo una última vez para darle un beso, un beso en esos hermosos labios en forma de arco de cupido. No podía con esto, me estaba derrumbando poco a poco, todo me daba vueltas y no había vuelto a comer, ni siquiera recordaba si había tomado el agua que Malia me dio. Aun así, no me importaba ni un poco, pero el Señor Stilinski entró con un emparedado que tuve que comer.

 

 

 

Poco después partimos a la funeraria. Todos estaban ahí. El ambiente era triste, era la primera vez que veía a Lydia desde que había llegado. Su rostro lucía muy cansado, y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Vimos el féretro bajar, cada vez que descendía sentía más oscuridad dentro de mí. Todo era gris, comenzó a llover y poco a poco la gente se fue yendo, pero yo no me movía del lugar donde estaba.

 

 

 

Cantaba, yo le estaba cantando una canción a mi amado que dormía en una cama de tierra, donde pronto lo acompañaría.

 

“Hold me close, I'm sleeping in.

I'm sleeping in, my darling.

Close the shades, sun's creepin' in.

It's creepin' in, my darling”

 

 

 

Mi voz y la lluvia era todo lo que se escuchaba, me quedé con él toda la noche y hasta el día siguiente. Hubiera seguido allí si Scott no hubiera ido por mí, me llevaron a la fuerza al loft donde me tuvieron encerrado varios días, creo que semanas. Los sentía pasar lentos, como una tortura, y mi lobo se retorcía con fuerza porque quería desaparecer. Ya no quería sentir ese dolor, ya no quería ser humano.

 

 

 

Quería que la naturaleza me tragase, perderme entre los bosques, porque no quería estar en un mundo donde él no esté. Ese mundo era triste, desesperante y cruel. Cuando amas entregas tu alma, juras por el corazón que no lastimaras al otro y que solo pensaras en su felicidad.

 

 

 

Admitámoslo, nadie hace eso, cuando estás enamorado te vuelves más egoísta. Todo lo quieres para ti, te vuelves un adicto a la sensación de sentirte amado y aun sin ser consiente lastimas al otro por tus decisiones. No queremos tomarlos en cuenta pero si ellos no lo hacen poco a poco se va desmoronando la relación.

 

 

 

Me habían dejado al cuidado de Liam, es un buen beta pero aún es joven y no es un nacido como yo. Cuando vi que se descuidó logré escapar de su vigilancia. Me transformé en lobo, corrí hacia el bosque la máxima velocidad que podía, me sentía mal por él pero ya no soportaba ni un minuto estar encerrado. Quería desaparecer para poder llegar con él. Mi Stiles, mi amado.

 

 

 

Mientras corría un olor me golpeó con fuerza la nariz, sabía que era este olor, lo sabía... porque me lo había tatuado en el alma y no podía olvidarlo. Cambié de dirección hacia donde percibía el aroma, y lo vi. Era una alucinación, tenía muchas últimamente, pero el olor me pegaba con fuerza. No había duda, era él, estaba sentado debajo de un naranjo, un árbol que yo nunca visto en lo que llevaba viviendo aquí.

 

 

 

Me comencé a des-transformar conforme me acercaba. Esperaba que se desvaneciera como era común en mis alucinaciones, alargué mi mano para tocar la suya y él me regreso el toque.

 

 

 

Era real.

 

 

 

Era él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y seguiré trabajando duro para poder tener pronto el nuevo capitulo. Me gustan sus comentarios y espero verlos pronto, me disculpo por la redacción, aveces es mas difícil de lo que parece.


	3. Hagamos Silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, mi inspiración no había querido regresar y ahora que esta ha decidido volver pues tuve mucho trabajo que hacer, gracias a Black_Paradise pronto tendré mi trabajo corregido, así que un aplauso para esta sensacional chica que se a convertido en mi editora.  
> Este capitulo me costo tanto por que después de ver tanto Teen Wolf sentimos que conocemos muy bien a Stiles o a Derek pero con un nuevo personaje siempre es difícil, espero que les guste y sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

Odio la escuela, no puedo esperar a terminar para irme de este pueblo, el único problema es que me faltan dos años, toda la gente de aquí me aburre sus únicas preocupaciones son quien es el más popular, eso no les ayuda en nada y no los protege de mí poder.

Gracias a éste son pocos los que se dan cuenta de mi existencia y me es fácil moverme entre ellos, todos los días tengo que soportar el vivir en este agujero, no puedo esperar para irme y llevarme todo lo que me pertenece, llegó a la biblioteca y lo único perfecto está sentado en la mesa más alejada del lugar, como queriendo esconderse de todos los demás.

Él es lo único que cuenta de este lugar y esperó poder llevármelo pronto, desde hace algunos días esta triste será porque el lobo se fue del pueblo, es la mejor oportunidad que he tenido en años pero no tengo nada que me pueda ayudar estoy atada, soy una ave enjaulada y eso estropea esta perfecta oportunidad.

Cuando termino la escuela camino a casa no me gustan esas latas metálicas, es preferible para mí el caminar lento y observar la vida diaria de las personas entre más las conoces es más sencillo poder manipularlas, necesito dinero para comprar algunas cosas y en este momento no lo poseo, necesito que alguien me preste un poco –“Buenas tardes señor me da su billetera”.

-“Disculpe señorita que dijo”. Lo veo fijamente y me da su billetera y se va caminando tranquilamente. –“Gracias por su amabilidad”. Llegue a casa a las seis, si hay un lugar peor que la escuela es esta casa aquí vive una de las peores escorias […] mi abuela, entro voy a correr por las escaleras pero me detiene una anciana en su silla de ruedas, está viendo fijamente desde la sala –“¡¡UTILIZASTE MAGIA!!

-“¡Carajo! Anciana si gritas más el vecindario se enterara, se supone que es un secreto” Vuela el florero cerca de mi cara y su cara se enciende como foco navideño –“¡¡No debes utilizarla!! Ese brazalete te lo impide”.  
En mi muñeca derecha llevo una pulsera de cobre con un dije de madera que lleva grabado un símbolo mágico.

Maldita cosa si no existiera podría encargarme de esta vieja bruja y de todo lo que me estorba en este estúpido pueblo, subo las escales e ignoro los gritos de la vieja en algún momento tendrá que cansarse, he vivido el suficiente tiempo con ella espero que pronto se muera porque me aburre tanto que puedo suicidarme.

Escapo por la ventana para ir al bosque llego a la parte más oscura y entro a una cueva escondida por unos matorrales, aquí es donde normalmente me encargo de hacer pociones que es la única magia que puedo usar. Antes de llegar pase algunas botánicas también a las tiendas sospechosas que contienen materiales misteriosos.  
Me encargue de hacer la poción que necesitaría pronto para mi dulce Stiles, él es perfecto su único problema son sus estúpidos amigos si no estuvieran ellos hace mucho que Stiles y yo estaríamos juntos, el lobo se quitó sólito de mi camino no tuve que encargarme de él, eso fue un trabajo menos para mí.

Llegue a casa a media noche sé que la anciana está durmiendo aun con esta cadena soy más inteligente que ella, así la evado perfectamente. Siempre me despierto temprano tengo el sueño ligero, la verdad no duermo mucho pero me da la oportunidad de salir de casa antes que la anciana se dé cuenta.

Paso a la pastelería que esta de camino y pido varios cupcakes les pongo de relleno la poción no tiene sabor por lo que no se dará cuenta, tomo todas las clases así evito llamar la atención estoy esperando ansiosamente verlo en la biblioteca, mientras está deprimido es más sencillo saber dónde está, porque es un torbellino y la escuela es muy pequeña para él.

Lo veo sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre tiene la cabeza pérdida entre las nubes nunca se da cuenta de cómo lo miran los demás, es una extraña gema que solo se admira entre urnas de cristal solo ellos tienen la oportunidad de acercarse a él y no saben apreciarlo.

Se abre la puerta estrepitosamente y entra Lydia Martín la reina abeja de toda la escuela ella es la única que puede decir que tuvo algo que todos anhelamos, la atención de Stiles. Habla con él lo toma de la muñeca comienzan a caminar ante todos eso siempre llama mucho la atención.

Voy persiguiéndolos evitando que Lydia se dé cuenta porque ella es muy perceptiva más de lo que necesitó, eso me metería en problemas doy una vuelta en un pasillo, salgo cerca del casillero de Stiles donde me acercó y le ofrezco los cupcakes, no hay problema si Lydia come uno tal vez solo le cause una ligera indigestión.

Me está observando fijamente el, siento su mirada en la espalda me encanta está sensación, ser observada por él me hace sentir poderosa como me encantaría poder arrancarle esos preciosos ojos ámbar para hacer joyas con ellos.

Hoy voy muy feliz a casa ni siquiera mi fastidiosa abuela puede arruinarme la tarde, -” ¡Llegué a casa! Dulce abuelita hoy tu linda nieta está tan feliz que te cumplirá un deseo por eso”. La casa está en absoluto silenció me da un mareó tan fuerte que me tira al pisó, tengo una fuerte sensación en la boca del estómago.

Mi cabello crece hasta llegar a mis pechos, sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a crecer soy más alta, estoy más desarrollada siento mucha fuerza en mí, tengo mucho poder lo se puedo sentirlo en cada fibra de mi ser aun no puedo asimilarlo por completo.

Me tocó la muñeca con muchos nervios y no siento nada, ¡dios mío no tengo nada! Soy libre [...] -”SOY LIBRE”. Corro a la cocina y en su silla de ruedas mi abuela yace muerta, es el mejor puto día de mi vida, la anciana está muerta y yo tengo al fin toda mi magia, la perfecta oportunidad se ha presentado [...] “Stiles será, mío”.

Buscó en el cuello de mi abuela, tomó la llave que abría todas las puertas de la casa, corrí al ático dónde hay una caja fuerte que contiene las dos cajas más especiales del mundo está cerrada pero no hay problema solo hay que quitar la puerta, no puede ser más sencillo solo hay que jalar la manilla.

Veo sellos de protección que quitó como si fueran hojas de papel, aumentó mi fuerza con magia y desprendo la puerta con mucha facilidad, tomo con cuidado las cajas en la primera hay un pequeño muñeco de madera, es un lindo arlequín su traje es blanco llenó de motas rojas y azules, tiene un gorro azul en su preciosa cara blanca debajo de sus ojos hay una lagrima.

Qué bonito muñeco y es más útil de lo parece, tomo de mi bolsillo un gis dibujo un pentagrama que conozco de memoria, mejor dicho nunca he dejado de dibujarlo, pongo al muñeco en el centro le tiro un poco de sangre sobre él, tengo que repetir las palabras perfectamente o el hilo no será bien atado.

-“{Quinque cardinales loco elementa stamine vitae oboedite doll oboedite oriri amorem ministrare Jacobo} Cinco punto cardinales, cuatro elementos, un hilo de vida, obedece muñeco, obedece a tu ama y levántate para servirme, Jacobo”. El muñeco se sentó movió todas sus articulaciones, se tallo lentamente los ojos es pequeño perfecto para que lo lleve en el hombro. –“¡¿Estoy vivo?! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tú me liberaste? ¿Dónde está la pulsera? ¿Qué le paso a tu abuela?

-“¡Cállate! Demonios deberías estar más agradecido de que te desperté, mi abuela está muerta su cuerpo está en la cocina, ayúdame y guarda silencio Jack ahora mando yo”. Lo acomodo en mi hombro, ¡ah! Mi dulce abuela qué linda luce, su cuerpo aún tiene calor no tendrá mucho que murió tal vez cuando yo entré por la puerta.

-”Ok esto es lo que haremos, Jack vamos a llevar a mi abuela al congelador del sótano, sé muy bien que va a hacer mañana Stiles y solo necesitó preparar una pócima todo lo demás se irá haciendo a la marcha”. -”Aún planeas eso, entiendes que puede que todo te salga mal como a tu bisabuela”.

-”Ahí te equívocas ambas tenemos una gran diferencia [...] Yo soy muchísimo más poderosa que ella y admitámoslo ella era demasiado estúpida”. Pusimos al cadáver en el congelador, me aseguré que este bien frío porque voy a necesitarlo pronto, ahora es el momento de abrir la segunda caja.

Esta tiene unos sellos más fuertes y me costará más que Jack -”creo que debes detenerte, no debes arruinar la vida de una persona solo por un capricho tuyo” -”Jack [...] ¡Oh, mi dulce Jack! Quien necesita tu opinión tu solo tienes una función y es la de obedecer mis órdenes, así que cierra la puta boca, observa cómo logró lo que quiero”. Jack guarda silenció, los seños van desapareciendo dentro de la caja hay un libró viejo perfectamente escrito en latín –“Sabes por qué quemaron a mí tatarabuela”

-“No” –“Pues porque con este libro logró la mayor colección de marionetas, tuvo al menos 200”. Veo como Jack se aleja del libro como si estuviera maldito pero para mí está perfecto. Mientras yo tenga éste libró mi poder no tiene límites, soy el ser más poderoso de este estúpido pueblo, voy a lograr mi cometido.

Bajó al sótano y llevó muchas hiervas, líquidos, algunas cosas asquerosas, después de tanto tiempo sin magia aprendí que una buena poción puede servir más que un hechizó, prendó mi pequeño caldero la cocine hasta que quedo verde limón.

Comienzo a chasquear mis dedos tan rápido como puedo y al último chasquido la botella con el líquido se pone transparente, y la deje serenándose toda la noche. –“Bien Jack te quedaras vigilando la botella si le sucede algo te usare de leña para la chimenea, entendiste” –“Si Nina, no me creas idiota”

Le doy pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza –“querido no te creo estúpido, el problemas es que eres demasiado listo, no me vayas a fallar”. El asiente se sienta en la orilla de la mesa, es el mejor momento, mañana va ser un buen día todo va a salir como lo he planeado desde que lo conocí, pronto él y yo estaremos viajando por el mundo.

Me desperté del mejor humor posible, el mundo es más brillante que de costumbre, gracias a mi magia ahora puedo manejar todo a mi antojo, chasqueo los dedos con rapidez en el último chasquido veo lo que está pasando en la casa de Stiles, va saliendo en el Jeep lleva a Scott con él, eso significa solo una cosa van a entrenar.

Para que sirva la poción debo dejar que actué al menos por unas horas, creo que estará perfecta para el atardecer ya estará todo listo –“Dormiste bien Jack y que tal amaneció mi dulce abuelita”. El me ignora, reviso el congelador sigue tal cual la deje, muerta y bien congelada –“Bien abuelita tienes que estar así de congelada al menos unos días más”. –“No deberías ser irrespetuosa con ella, ve a darle santa sepultura como lo merece”.

-“Lo menos que se merece este cubo de hielo es un hoyo en el suelo, le daré un mejor uso a la vida que dejo, ella va a hacerme muy feliz, pero quita esa cara Jack”. Doy vueltas bailando con la botella, lo único que necesito es alguien que la tome, oigo un fuerte golpe, es el vecino como siempre desquitándose con el bote de basura, es un hombre deprimente, horrible […] y es perfecto.

-“¡Oh, El destino me sonríe! Jack mira en la ventana ese horrible hombre va a ser la perfecta marioneta, ¡Vamos sigámoslo hasta su cocina!” Desde la mía se ve perfectamente la barra de la suya en ella hay una botella de Vodka esta sin abrir y el vecino la ve fijamente como lo haría un gato a un ratón.

Se ve desesperado por darle un trago pero huye a la sala –“Él es perfecto Jack, tenemos a nuestro hombre”. Comencé a dar chasquidos para el ultimo había cambiado el contenido de su botella con el mío, ahora el no bebería Vodka bebería una poción para volverlo el perfecto zombi, un juguete desechable.

-“Sera la última vez que te lo pida, por favor detén esto” –“Sabes muy bien que es inútil verdad, basta con tus amenazas, hazlas cuando tengas poder” Pasamos en la cocina al menos 4 horas sabía que Stiles iba para el cine, se me estaba acabando la paciencia si no le tomaba, yo entraría y se la metería a la fuerza.

El entro a la cocina se veía desesperado sin dudarlo le dio un trago a la botella después de eso no dejo de beber hasta dejarla vacía, lo había logrado ahora faltaba que hiciera efecto, paso poco para eso, lo vi desvanecerse. Salí para entrar a su casa, se retorcía como un gusano, le salía espuma por la boca, ya no tenía pupilas, estaba muriendo.

Solo falta poco lo dejare reposar por tres horas y nos pondremos en marcha, vamos a ver al lindo Stiles, me senté en su cocina tome te, Jack entro por la puerta traía mis cosas arrastrando, miraba al hombre se hinco para tocar su rostro –“¡Por dios no seas cursi! Lleva muerto bastante tiempo, si hubieras llegado antes le habría hecho compañía” –“¿Qué tan cruel puedes llegar a ser?

Le sonreí para que no volviera a preguntar, cuando el abrió los ojos estaban en blanco, había llegado la hora, chasque los dedos Stiles iba a la cafetería con sus amigos, perfecto.  
-“Escucha, subirás a tu camioneta y manejaras hasta donde yo diga alto entendiste”. El asintió cuando llegamos al inicio de una curva, donde nadie vería la camioneta hasta ser demasiado tarde.

Puse algunos hilos en su cuerpo, en la camioneta para poder manipularlo hasta que llegue a Stiles -“Tienes que acelerar hasta el fondo, nunca dejes de acelerar, ahora vete”. Suelto la camioneta lo veo va un poco más atrás de una mujer con su hija, esto es perfecto porque él tiene el síndrome del héroe, no va a dudar ni un segundo en salvarlas.

Lo voy guiando atraves de los hilos se acerca a su destino rápidamente, Stiles avienta a la mujer cuando ve venir la camioneta evito que le pase encima, lo avienta muy lejos casi salió volando le pongo hilos para que ruede necesito que su cuerpo este lo más entero posible, y que tenga pocas heridas o hematomas.

Sus amigos corren a socorrerlo pero yo sé que es demasiado tarde […] está muerto. Lydia grita con todas sus fuerza, se oye frio, tenebroso, el perfecto grito de una Banshee. Todo ha terminado para ellos, para mí solo es el perfecto inicio –“Pobre muchacho tener que morir así”.

-“No lo extrañes Jack, pronto lo tendremos con nosotros” –“Solo si logras hacer el conjuro”  
-“¡Que mala fe me tienes Jack! Todo estará bien, vamos tenemos cosas que hacer para su llegada”.  
Llegue a casa para leer el libro en una hoja escribía las cosas que necesitaría había una muy importante y que tenía que obtener ya.

Tome una hacha le avise a Jack que cuidara la casa, me voy de cacería cerca de casa una vecina tiene gallinas me llevo dos, paso a la florería por una docena de rosas blancas y otras rojas, en la licorería compro una botella de Borbón. Llego al Nemeton lucia pacifico, poderoso, este árbol es el centro de todo lo que pasa aquí, él le dará un nuevo cuerpo a Stiles.

-“Nemeton sapientes et arboris antiquae tua, dilectum tuum indiget -Stiles tibi movere corpus quo indiget, daemonem in capias donum dare corpore radices et rami. (Nemeton, árbol sabio y antiguo, tu hombre, tu amado Stiles te necesita, el necesita un cuerpo con el cual moverse, dale un regalo por llevar a tu demonio dentro, regálale raíces y ramas de tu cuerpo), a cambio te presento ofrendas”

-“Alterum vivum passeris immolati, flores candidi tamquam rubras quasi sanguinem animae, dulce lumen et ignem calidum illustrent et spiritum liqueur (Un ave viva y otra muerta, flores tan blancas como el alma tan rojas como la sangre, licor dulce y caliente como el fuego, y luz para iluminar tu espíritu)”.

La tierra tembló tan fuerte que me tambaleo cayeron fuertes ramas del árbol y se asomaban varias raíces también, tome el hacha y las corte, las amarre perfectamente con un lazo, emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa, dormí hasta la tarde del día siguiente no tengo prisa solo me falta el elemento más importante pero hasta que acaba la investigación no sería mío.

Un día después estuvieron cateando la casa de mi vecino la botella estaba sobre la mesa con magia la cambie para que no la encontraran, estuvieron preguntándole a los vecinos acerca de su comportamiento –“Buenas tardes señorita, se encuentra algún adulto con el que podamos hablar”. Veo que intenta asomarse dentro de la casa, no tengo por qué ponerme nerviosa, mi abuela está bien guardada en el congelador.

-“Lo siento oficial, mi abuela salió al supermercado me temo que va a tardar mucho”. Para ellos me veo como una jovencita pequeña, sin chiste, este hechizo evita que llame la atención –“Esta bien señorita, no le molesta si le hacemos algunas preguntas”.  
-“No, claro que no” -“¿Conocía al señor Tanner? ¿Noto algún comportamiento extraño recientemente?

-“Él siempre fue un hombre extraño, nunca convivimos, mi abuela opinaba que era mala influencia para mi” –“Claro señorita, no vio algo más”  
-“No, lamento si no puedo serle más de ayuda” –“Esta bien gracias por su tiempo”. Los vi irse en sus patrullas tenía un oído puesto en la funeraria, había escuchado que le darían sepultura mañana temprano, era momento de tener todo preparado.

Lleve las cosas a la cueva prepare la pócima especial para el hechizo, con las raíces del Nemeton comencé a crear piezas del nuevo cuerpo de Stiles me llevo casi todo el día, tienen que ser piezas perfectas para el precioso muñeco de porcelana que es, voy a paso lento pero con eso me da seguridad de que todo salga bien.

Cuando llego a casa es mas de medianoche Jack mira fijamente a la luna atraves de la ventana de la cocina –“Jack necesito que lleves el cuerpo de mi abuela al lugar de reunión, lo tiras en el caldero y remueves hasta que se haya desecho”.  
-“¡No te da vergüenza pedirme eso!” –“Claro que no, oye no deberías odiarla por haberte encerrado en esa caja”  
-“Le estoy agradecido por muchas cosas”. –“¡¡Pero yo soy tu Magister!! ¡OBEDECE! Te ordeno que lo hagas” Se hinco ante mí con la cabeza gacha, le doy pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza y comienzo a chasquear en el último chasquido hago crecer a Jack ahora tiene la altura de un gran hombre con eso no creo que le cueste cargarla.

Ala mañana siguiente el cielo amaneció nublado estaba más que segura que por la tarde estaría lloviendo fuerte, ya está todo listo ahora solo falta Stiles pero tengo que esperar hasta la noche para poder robarme el cuerpo. Pase a la cueva antes de ir al cementerio a revisar todo Jack ha hecho lo que yo he pedido, lo hago pequeño de nuevo para llevármelo en mi hombro.

Llegamos tarde al funeral todos se están marchando la lluvia los hace caminar más rápido, veo a su padre, lo llevan de la mano la enfermera, Lydia se acerca, él le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros y ambos se van caminando juntos. Solo queda alguien yo sé bien quien es, es el lobito, al final ha terminado regresando con la cola entre las patas, pero que patético es el.

Tuvieron que llevárselo a la fuerza, la oscuridad ha rodeado todo el cementerio pongo algunos hechizos para que no escuchen ni se acerquen a su tumba, -“que bonito le plantaron azucenas […] es momento”  
Chasque los dedos, en el último la tierra se movió, el ataúd apareció lo arranque literalmente de la tierra, volvimos a acomodarla como si nunca hubiera sido profanada, partimos hacia la cueva teníamos que darnos prisa por que no debe durar mucho sin ser tratado el cuerpo.

Lo pusimos sobre una mesa y trabaje en él, quedo perfecto no lucia ningún moretón ni marca nada que lo delatara, ahora su cuerpo es fino y terso como la porcelana, resistente, poderosos como el Nemeton, mi precioso muñeco todo mío, ahora era cuestión de que despertara de que esto surtiera efecto, no hay motivos para dudas, puesto que soy yo.Hice un pentagrama muy elaborado vertí la poción, colocamos suavemente a Stiles sobre este, cuando empezó a brillar, hable fuerte y claro, no debe haber duda en mi corazón.

-“Audite sermones meos vocis animo operam ad magistrum praecordia motus, motus in nomine meo ille vos habere ultimum voluit audire circumdem illum, in [...] vivit, ut sermo, ut doll moves meum aliquando (Escucha mis palabras hago eco en tu alma pon atención a tu maestra mueve tu corazón, muévete en mi nombre, tienes una última palabra que quisiste escuchar, aférrate a ella, vive […] vive para que las palabras lleguen, que se mueva este muñeco, que se cumpla mi voluntad)”.

Una luz me cegó la vista, una onda de poder me aventó lejos de él, quede tan aturdida que perdí la conciencia por bastante tiempo, lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos fue a Jack –“¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Está vivo?”. Solo me señalo el cuerpo, no se acercó por temor a lo que se encontrara, corrí esperando ver a un Stiles despierto pero solo estaba en el piso recostado, no se movía pero algo se escuchaba, era un suave sonido, estaba respirando, lo había logrado.

-“¿Por qué no abre los ojos?” –“En el libro decía que tenía que esperar cierto tiempo, se abrirán cuando tengan que abrirse por el momento vamos a moverlo a la cueva”. Después de moverlo estaba tan cansada que no podía dejar de cerrar los ojos.  
-“Te lo dejare a cargo, vendré a verlos por las tardes, no creo que despierte pronto”. Tome mis cosas y fui a casa, lo había logrado bueno casi aun no sabía si tenía su memoria o si solo era un muñeco, tendré que esperar a que habrá los ojos.

Pasaba todas las tardes, me iba al anochecer estuve así por lo menos dos semanas hasta un día en el que llegue al amanecer el comenzó a moverse, poco a poco muy despacio, abrió sus ojos aun tenía ese precioso color ámbar, me miro curioso, toco la mesa movió sus pies, sus dedos, todo le parecía tan diferente, no podía evitar estar emocionada, pero lo que hizo que retumbara mi cabeza fue su dulce voz.

-“¿Hola?” –“¡Hola! Sabes quién soy”  
-“No […] tu sabes quién soy”. –“Claro tu eres […]”. Tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, quien era el ahora, el ya no podía ser Stiles, él ahora era mío con justa razón debo darle un nombre, así como a Jack se lo dio mi bisabuela yo se lo daré a él. –“Tu nombre es Giuseppe, ese eres tú y yo soy Nina tu Magister, entendiste ¿Quién eres?”.  
-“Soy Giuseppe” –“¡Correcto!” Me siento muy feliz compre algunas ropas para mi nuevo Guio, una camisa blanca que le quedo demasiado larga, unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos, le ato un listón con un cascabel en el tobillo, tiene un hechizo para que venga siempre a mí, no importa donde este. –“Es hora de que vaya a casa, tu Guio te quedaras con Jack aquí, vendré al atardecer porque tengo escuela, si falto sospechan, no necesitamos eso, verdad”

Ambos niegan, es una noche perfecta dejo a mi querido Guio bien guardado en la cueva tiene suficientes sellos nadie podrá salir ni entrar, no debo preocuparme.  
[Jack]  
Nina se fue nos ha dejado aquí encerrados, él se ve curioso pero también muy asustado, pobre niño tener que pasar por esto. Que salados estamos él y yo que tuvimos que encontrarnos con ellas. –“Hola Guio soy Jack, no tienes que temer a nada, yo voy a cuidarte” –“Ok Jack, oye que hay haya fuera”

Vemos la luna llena, se oyen aullidos de los lobos, me encantaría decirle que la libertad pero eso sería una mentira porque nosotros no podemos ser libres. Nosotros no necesitamos dormir pero podemos aparentar hacerlo, él lo intenta mucho, no lo culpo yo también lo hago seguido cuando llega el amanecer y la luz del sol nos da, él se ve emocionado, se levanta de la mesa da sus primeros pasos con su nuevo cuerpo.

Quiere salir pero no podemos estamos sellados, nos quedaremos así hasta que llegue Nina, camina más seguro, traspasa el campo como si no existiera comienza a correr, solo puedo verlo alejarse, el escudo me evita el salir, pero a él, nada se lo evita.

[Stiles]  
Que es todo esto que me rodea, los colores, olores todo da vueltas, me encanta pero están raro, no entiendo nada, no sé nada, solo tengo seguro una cosa yo no soy Giuseppe ¿Quién soy yo?  
Me llama mucho la atención ese ser que está parado tiene cosas, huele rico, se siente duro pero es muy pequeño –“Crece”. Se mueve ahora tiene más olor y tiene nuevas cosas, sé que son, son […] flores.  
Algo me llama, se parece a mí, me observa mucho, va cambiando, se acerca, tengo que tocarlo, que suave es. Es el […] ¿Quién es él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal?, ¿¡les gusto!?, la odiaron espero que si puesto es un villano, pero tiene carisma la loca, no. Los tres primeros capítulos son basados en los pensamientos y actos de los tres protagonistas ellos se encargan de narrarlo, dura desde la confesión hasta la resucitación de Stiles, ahora en los siguientes capítulos espero lograr que ser la única narradora.  
> Veremos como nos va, hasta la próxima.


	4. Los huecos en mi memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente del mundo Teen Wolf, quiero pedir una disculpa no había subido capitulo desde hace mucho, pero he regresado a la universidad y todo se me junto, luego se me fue la inspiración, poco a poco lo que he logrado esta escrito aquí, espero les guste y comenten sus opiniones.  
> Verán que ahora cambia la narración, disfrútenlo.

La gente dice que algunos enamorados tienen conectado su corazón por un hilo rojo eso los lleva a su destino, no importa cuando, ni en donde, ni en qué momento de la historia estén ellos se encontraran para amarse intensamente. Aun cuando hayan perdido todo, aun cuando no tengan memoria, aun cuando hayan cruzado la muerte, ellos siempre se volverán a encontrar y se volverán amar.

En el bosque están dos personas una completamente confundida por que la persona que creía una de sus alucinaciones diarias era real, Stiles era real estaba parado frente a él, le estaba viendo con esos hermosos ojos Bourbon que le hacían perder la concentración. Se supone que está muerto que se encuentra bajo tierra, debería tatuarse eso en la memoria.

Pero el joven que esta frente de él, huele a Stiles, se ve como él. Este a su vez se encuentra curioso para el todo es extraño sabe que es igual a él, pero también completamente diferente, todavía tienen la mano unida. Derek no quiere soltarlo siente que se esfumara cuando su cordura regrese, cuando la realidad lo golpe.

Stiles no quiere también soltarlo tiene la premonición de que él tiene la respuesta a todo, no sabe que es ese todo, solo sabe que él lo representa, se encuentra fascinado no puede ponerlo en palabras porque aún no las sabe ni las entiende pero quiere hablar con él y contarle todo lo que ha visto, es seguro que él sabe que es todo esto que lo rodea.

En la cueva Jack está muy nervioso Guio que era su responsabilidad y huyo, las barreras no sirvieron de nada, ahora se encuentra en el bosque solo, teme por su seguridad además Nina se volverá completamente loca en el momento que llegue. Hablando de eso ella hace su entrada triunfal se siente feliz pero al percatarse de que falta uno de sus juguete avienta la bolsa con los regalos para Stiles o como ella lo llama Guio.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde?! –Te tienes que tranquilizar, no lo sé, las protecciones que pusiste las paso como si no existieran.  
Se masajea el cuero cabelludo buscando ideas, en su cabeza todo da vueltas, “Stiles no puede andar por ahí, si alguien lo encuentre, si es alguien que lo conoce, ¡carajo!”. Ve a Jack intentando calmarla, está a punto de darle un golpe para alejarlo de ella, en ese momento recuerda que le puso un cascabel que lo traerá de regreso.

Comienza a chasquear los dedos en el último se oye un cascabel en la lejanía, eso la calma, ahora solo tiene que esperar a que el regrese, la facilidad con que cumplirá su orden, tiene que acatarla aun cuando odie hacerlo.  
Tanto Derek como Stiles se encuentran fascinados el uno con el otro están dentro de su propia burbuja, Stiles siente un suave dolor en su tobillo algo lo está jalando, tiene la necesidad de regresar con Nina.

-Me tengo que ir –espera ¿adónde vas? Derek se siente desesperado él va a desaparecer como siempre, es una de sus tantas pesadillas, quiere detenerlo pero ya se ha ido, ha salido corriendo con la velocidad de un pequeño cervatillo.  
Su corazón da un vuelco, se queda sentado bajo esa roca intentando saber si todo esto fue real “Debería ser una equivocación, Stiles está muerto, ¿cierto?”.

Stiles corre con el corazón dándole saltos como loco, se siente abrumado, confundido pero algo lo llena, siente una cálida sensación que lo hace feliz, él no podría ponerlo en palabras tal vez tampoco entenderlo pero tiene esas sensaciones, algo de todo eso es real.  
Cuando llega a la cueva en la entrada esta Nina tiene una dulce sonrisa que se le desaparece cuando lo tiene frente a ella, Stiles siente el impacto en su mejilla, ella lo ha golpeado siente un escozor en la mejilla, le toma con mucha fuerza de la muñeca y lo jala hacia dentro.

Le da un fuerte empujón que lo deja tendido en el piso, sus lágrimas no dejan de recorrer su rostro, siente una sensación negra en el pecho cómo si algo lo consumiera, solo puede llorar es un niño pequeño que se encuentra perdido en este mundo.  
-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¡¡TÚ, debes quedarte aquí adentro!! -¡¡Basta!! Nina cálmate, Guio aún no conoce nada, es solo un niño pequeño.  
Para ella eso significa más trabajo del que esperaba no puede lidiar con esto nunca ha sido buena con ellos, le desesperan que desearía reventarles el cráneo de un chasquido, decide algo mejor que no implique su participación.  
-¡Bien! Tú te vas a encargar de él, tienes que enseñarle todo y has algo para qué deje de llorar, me pone de nervios.

Jack lo abraza aun cuando su pequeño cuerpo no pueda alcanzarlo, que desgracia la de estas personas el haberse encontrado con éstas mujeres que destruyen su vida solo por el gustó de poder hacerlo para Jack y Guio la suerte los abandono desde que ellas pusieron sus ojos sobre ellos.  
-Tranquilo […] Tranquilo Guio, yo voy a cuidarte, ven vamos, dejemos a Nina sola. Jack llevo a Stiles a lo más profundo de la cueva donde había agua para refrescarle el rostro, le tocaba con cuidado para no asustarlo “Nina se podrá ver pequeña pero tiene muchísima fuerza, no por nada es la marionetista más poderosa de su familia”.

-Guio ¿estas mejor? –No sé qué significa eso.  
-Bueno significa si […] “esto es muy difícil e incómodo” ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?  
Stiles mira a Jack cierra los ojos e intenta ver algo, lo que sea, lo que su mente le dé –recuerdo luz.  
-Bien luz, entonces que es lo contrario de luz. –Oscuridad.

-¡Exacto! Algo más, lo que sea. Se abraza a si mismo buscando respuestas sabe que las hay, sabe que están dentro de él. –el estar mejor significa si emocionalmente o físicamente me encuentro mejor a como estaba antes de una agresión, te lo preguntan las personas que […] te quieren.  
-Sí, es eso. Había una puerta abierta, miles de posibilidades se habrían paso en su memoria, todo estaba ahí solo debía buscarlo, Jack subió al hombro de Stiles, le dio algunas palmadas en su cara se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Nina, esperaban ya no encontrarla pero estaba sentada tomando te.

  
-Perdóname mi precioso Giuseppe, no me temas, me preocupas tanto que no sé cómo reaccionar, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, yo no lo volveré a hacer.  
Todo el que viera la cara de Nina le creería pues no mostraba maldad o su perversa personalidad, pero Jack que la conocía desde niña sabía muy bien que tenía podrido el corazón y no debías creerle ni una palabra. –Claro, no lo hare.

Si todos los que conocieran a Stiles vieran la cara de él, sabrían muy bien que está mintiendo porque lo más difícil para él es mantenerlo encerrado. Nadie podía calmar una tormenta cuando se desata y cuando él lo hace los ciclones se ven pequeños en comparación.  
Nina se marchó esperando que todo se mantuviera tranquilo en lo que ella se encontraba ocupada, tenía que manejar una vida normal para no llamar la atención. Mientras ellos se mantienen resguardados, lejos de la mirada de curiosos. Durante todo ese tiempo Derek no se había movido del árbol estaba esperando que su alucinación volviera a parecer, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se percató de la presencia de los chicos.

Desde que se había escapado lo habían estado buscando, no podían percibir su olor esperaban que no hubiera cometido alguna tontería, para su tranquilidad dieron con el cuándo lo vieron sentado bajo un árbol. –Creo que llevo buscándote demasiado tiempo Derek.  
-Lo vi Scott, Stiles estaba aquí parado, era él. –estás loco Derek, Stiles ya no está con nosotros, debes dejarlo descansar en paz, ven vamos a casa, debes estar cansado.  
“No quieren creerme, ni yo mismo me creo, pero algo en mi corazón y puede sonar cursi me dice que el chico que vi hoy era mi Stiles”.

La noche cubrió el bosque desde la cueva Jack y Stiles observaban la luna -sabes que es. Le preguntaba Jack mientras señalaba el cielo limpió, lleno de estrellas.  
-yo sé que es eso [...] es la Luna, es preciosa. Jack asintió, en el loft Derek también la observaba fijamente, llevaba varios días sin dormir pero hoy después de ver a Stiles el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, no quería dormir para despertar en la realidad y darse cuenta de que lo qué vio era un sueño.

  
Pero todo estaba fuera de control incluso su propio cuerpo al acomodar su cabeza en la almohada quedó profunda mente dormido. Dentro de sus sueños siempre corría detrás de Stiles nunca podía darle alcance, a veces cuándo lo llegaba a tocar se desvanecía por él impacto dé una camioneta.  
En éste sueño en especial pudo rozar sus dedos pero al mirarlo estaba lleno de hilos que lo halaban con suficiente fuerza para arrancarle de sus dedos, intento salvarlo pero era imposible Stiles gritaba su nombre, era un lamentó.

-¡¡DEREK!! ¡¡DEREK!! SALVAME, SALVAME  
-¿De quién?  
-¡¡DE ELLA!! Y desaparecía sin poder alcanzarlo despertó con el corazón latiendo le frenéticamente su lobo se retorcía de dolor, algo le decía a Derek que esto no había sido sólo un sueño, daba vueltas por el loft para calmarse, era inútil pero no podía salir de noche se lo había prometido a Scott y por muy joven que fuera aún era su alpha.

Nina se encontraba leyendo profundamente el libro de su bisabuela, tenía el cerebro lleno de ideas, ninguna tenia coherencia y todas podrían hacer daño a la ciudad, pero había una que tenía su completa atención, no podía esperar a ponerla en marcha.  
Amanecía en Beacon Hills se respira el aire puro, el cielo estaba limpio y la gente comenzaba su día tranquilamente, en la cueva Stiles y Jack se veían con aburrimiento desde que amaneció, Jack le había explicado la mayoría de las cosas que él conocía, pero había estado encerrado en una caja por mucho tiempo y también era un arlequín de madera, que más podría enseñarle.

 

Se veían y solo suspiraban si fueran humanos hace mucho que hubieran perdido todo el aire de sus pulmones –hm, bueno que más podemos hacer. Stiles lo veía fijamente esperando que hablara más.  
-¿Por qué no salimos afuera Jack?, el mundo de haya se ve más divertido que aquí. –no lo creo, Nina se volvería loca, además puso más protecciones que la última vez y aunque salieras yo me quedaría aquí encerrado.

Stiles tomo a Jack entre sus manos y camino tranquilamente hacia el exterior –tranquilo Jack, vamos a pasear. Él se encontraba asustado talvez Guio saldría fácilmente, pero él se volvería madera chamuscada, cerro sus ojos esperando el triste final pero no pasó nada, estaba afuera.  
Quien era este niño, pasaba la magia de Nina como si esta no existiera –ahora donde vamos Jack, yo quiero verlo todo.

 

-Sigamos ese sendero pero cuando el sol estén en lo más alto regresamos, a esa hora Nina vuelve de la escuela, si no estamos ahí para esa hora ella nos matara, entendido.  
-¡Sí! Vamos Jack. Pasearon toda la tarde Stiles señalaba todo lo que estaba a la vista y Jack se lo explicaba con cuidado, para él era como agua que fluía con facilidad, todo lo que sabía regresaba, pero no era suficiente aún tenía muchos huecos en su cabeza.

 

-Siempre lo supe, este lugar […] este espacio es un bosque, huele a tierra, hojas, pasto, flores, en el viven animales y ahí riachuelos que lo recorren, el recordar estas pequeñas cosas me hace tan feliz.  
-Qué bueno Guio, me alegra saber que eres feliz. –No me gusta.  
-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? –ese tonto nombre, yo no soy Guio, no sé quién soy, pero solo sé que yo no soy Guio. Jack lo miraba asustado, eso significaba una sola cosa que el hechizo de Nina no surtía efecto, Guio tenía libre albedrío, el si era libre.

 

-Te has quedado muy callado, Jack, ¿Qué sucede? – ¡nada! Cosas de una vieja marioneta, mira el sol, ya es muy tarde vamos de regreso, tenemos que esperar a nuestra Magister.  
Stiles asintió, caminaron rápido esperando que Nina aun no hubiera llegado, no querían tener que volver a pasar lo de ayer. Cuando llegaron pudieron respirar con alivio aún no estaba, y con eso pudieron descansar tranquilos.

 

-Hola mis lindos muñecos, me extrañaron-¡Claro Nina! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

-¿Por qué siento que te estas burlando de mi Jack? –No saques conclusiones apresuradas, sin ti nunca podríamos salir de este hoyo y pronto se nos acabaría la magia, solo tendríamos que esperar la muerte.  
Ella frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo –Mi muy precioso Guio, que niño tan bueno fuiste hoy esperándome pacientemente en casa, mira tengo muchas bonitas prendas para que las vistas.  
Stiles quería decirle que ese no era su nombre y que él no quería estar aquí pero anoche aprendió que era mejor darle la razón aun cuando estuviera equivocada.

 

-Si Nina -¡No, no, no! Mi amor a mi tú tienes que decirme Ama, entendiste […] A.M.A.  
Claro que el entendía si no era estúpido, tal vez no tuviera todos sus recuerdos pero sabía lo que ella le estaba diciendo tuvo que repetirlo aun cuando sentía que estaba traicionando algo. Nina le puso varias ropas, le hiso dar vueltas varias veces, dejo que le pusiera cosas en su rostro y que con sus dedos le tocara los labios.  
Se sentía sucio, quería correr y lavarse el rostro, pero solo podía quedarse quieto, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Jack lo observaba desde un rincón esperando que ella dejara de jugar con él, como deseaba que este tormento al que eran forzados terminara algún día, que ellos pudieran descansar en paz.

  
Después de jugar mucho Nina se centró en la tarea, tenía que mantener sus calificaciones así no llamaría la atención, ser invisible era su mejor carta, se fue dejándolos bien encerrados no había necesidad de darles nada, después de todo ellos solo eran unos juguetes.  
-¡Al fin! Qué bonito Guio. Stiles le saco la lengua y se enjuago la cara, la ropa no podía quitársela pues su otra muda se la había llevado Nina, ahora llevaba un vestido largo blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos. – ¡me veo raro! ¿Qué le sucede a Nina?  
-No te quejes, eres su muñeco y te seré sincero, ella está más loca que una cabra, acostúmbrate. Stiles bufo y comenzó a curiosear entre los estantes, en la mesa estaba una enorme enciclopedia.  
-¡ah! ¡Mira un enorme libro! –es la enciclopedia de Nina, se le habrá olvidado, ábrela. Stiles lo hiso emocionado de lo que pudiera encontrar, cuando pasaba sus ojos por las letras esta eufórico por que las entendía, él sabía que decían esas palabras.

  
Paso toda la noche leyendo, desde la primera hasta la última hoja no dejo nada al azar, todo lo que pudiera recolectar era preciado, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una imagen de un animal negro con ojos dorados al ver el nombre de la criatura su corazón latió desenfrenado, ya sabía lo que era el, él ahora tenía nombre y forma.  
Él es un lobo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien ya hemos terminado, si les gusto comenten lo, si no les gusto también, ahora van conociendo a Jack y Nina. De ellos es de quien quiero saber sus opiniones, perdón si me tardo un poco, pero en vacaciones trabajare muy duro para poder continuar la historia, aunque veo mas cercano el seguir subiendo capítulos próximamente.  
> Nos estaremos saludando pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado todas opiniones, criticas y ayuda es bien recibida, habrá continuación...   
> Lo pensare en la semana, muchas gracias por quienes lo leyeron y perdón por las faltas de ortografía o la redacción, busco personas que me ayuden si alguien le interesa déjelo en su comentario.


End file.
